


Leather Never Tasted So Good

by Lassroyale



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Complete, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Gloves, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, RPF, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Slash, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/pseuds/Lassroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has a thing for Gwaine’s trousers, Eoin has a thing for Colin, and they both have a thing for alleys. Or maybe they both have a thing for leather.  And gloves.</p><p>Either way, everything works out better than expected.</p><p>(Or, <i>'The Time That Colin Went Down on Eoin in an Alley After the Series Three Cast Party' </i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited as of: 3/30/2013. :)

 

 

 

###  ** Leather Never Tasted So Good **

**-vvv-**

 

Colin's face was pressed along the in-seam of a pair of rather expensive designer jeans, the denim carefully faded and strategically ripped. Though the fabric smelled a little dirty, he caught a whiff of something fresh and spicy lingering on the fibers. He looked up at Eoin through the fringe of his lashes, his expression momentarily surprised and the slightest bit apprehensive.

Then he snorted. Even at this angle, Eoin looked enviably attractive - all planned out stubble, pleasingly errant hair, and glaringly good genetics reflected in the symmetric contours of his face. The sight of Eoin staring down at him - eyes dark with lust; mouth slack with a few drinks - made something tighten in Colin’s belly. He sucked his bottom lip in-between his teeth and, with his cheek pressed flush to the inside of Eoin's jean-clad thigh, leaned forward and took a slow, deep inhalation of the faint, spicy scent. "Is that cologne?" he murmurred. His voice was faintly muffled, the edges of his words blurring as they brushed against skin-warmed denim. Colin mouthed the outline of Eoin's erection through his jeans, uncaring if he received an answer - he hadn't really been asking, anyway.

Even so, Eoin chuckled, the sound dark and strained as it slipped from his lips to wind between the currents of the crisp, autumn air. He spread his gloved fingers along the underside of Colin's jaw, lightly stroking his thumbs along the sharp curves of his cheekbones. The well-worn leather was supple against Colin's skin and oddly warm, almost as if Eoin were radiating an abnormal amount of heat beneath his layers of clothing. "I figured it's best to be prepared," came the somewhat belated answer, the words loosely formed around a low groan as Colin rubbed his nose almost teasingly against Eoin's crotch. He glanced up when Eoin leaned back and pressed his shoulders tight to the brick wall behind him, before deliberately rolling his hips forward. He chuckled again and shot Colin a lopsided grin. "I didn't figure that it’d be _here_ , though."

'Here' happened to be a side street - an alley, if they were being honest - scarcely a block down from the bar where they (and the rest of the cast) had gone to celebrate the wrap of the Merlin series three finale. They left the pub along with everyone else to head to another, but halfway there Eoin had suddenly tugged Colin down a different lane. Both of them were a little drunk and they'd barely stumbled around the corner and out of sight, when Eoin had crowded him back against the side of a building.

He'd laughed in between peppering Colin's mouth and jaw with kisses, body pushed close, his fingers hooked loosely around Colin's belt. Eoin’s chuckles sounded nothing like Gwaine's free-spirited laughter from the show; they were different, the sound stained darker - deep and rich and entirely for Colin alone. For his part, Colin hadn't seen fit to protest because he was laughing too, and his laughter _was_ easy and free; a comfortable unwind of noise that Eoin managed to coax from him without difficulty.

It was easy to laugh with Eoin, to lean against him, bodies flush from knee to shoulder and allow himself to get lost in the moment.

It'd been strange for Colin at first, to be wanted so simply; it'd been strange also, to _have_ wanted so readily. Generally he was more reserved - a bit of an odd duck with a queer sense of humour - but with Eoin it had all come so naturally. The laughter, the jokes, the whispering and general camaraderie; the amicable touches, the hugs - none of it had seemed hard at all, even if Eoin's beauty tended to make Colin's palms sweat. It's why Merlin and Gwaine had had such quick chemistry onscreen. After all, nobody had told Gwaine to hug Merlin while they were filming that scene in the Fisher King's chambers for episode eight; Eoin had just automatically reached out and pulled Colin against him.

When he'd been done kissing him breathless, Eoin had taken Colin by the wrist to guide him back towards the next bar where their cast-mates had agreed to reconvene, but Colin had stopped him. With only a curious look, Eoin had let himself be dragged back against the side of the building - some small shop or some such - and Colin had dropped to his knees.

Now Colin shifted, stiff in his own trousers, the ground hard and cold beneath him. He ran his hands lightly up Eoin's legs, curling his fingers loosely around his belt. He paused, then gave the belt a sudden, forceful tug as he tipped forward and began sucking wetly at Eoin's cock, hard and heavy beneath the creased denim.

"God Colin," Eoin groaned, his tone husky and breath tagged. "Come up here - I need to feel you, c'mon."

Colin shook his head and, though his fingers were stupid with the pervading chill of the night air, managed to make short work of unfastening Eoin's belt. Suddenly, Eoin's hands closed over his own, halting him.  Colin glanced up questioningly, and paused when he saw the serious glint in Eoin's expression.

"We don't have to do this here," said Eoin evenly enough.  His voice, though obscenely rough with his want and desire, was sincere. 

"I know," Colin replied lowly. His own voice was thick, his words clouded by the sudden, burning sharpness of his need and the clenching ache of his arousal.  He shot Eoin a cheeky grin.  “I want to do it - _this_ \- here.  Now.". He smiled again and tugged Eoin's zipper down with his teeth in one quick pull.  Colin wet his lips, unable to hide his anticipation.  "Besides, I've been thinking about this ever since I saw you in your Gwaine costume during the finale."

Eoin let his hands fall away with a short, strained laugh. He tilted his head back a bit and looked up at the night sky, a loose grin curving one corner of his mouth upward. "I didn't really want another drink, anyway," he said finally, a clear note of humour lacing his tone.  He shivered, his hips jerking involuntarily as Colin suddenly pulled his cock  free of his grey boxer briefs and out into the brisk night air.  "So, the Gwaine costume, yeah?" Eoin asked, managing to bite out the words as Colin kissed the head of his erection.

Colin just shrugged, and replied by giving a teasing lick along one side of Eoin's cock. He repeated the motion, then commented: "You wouldn't believe how nice your arse looks in leather."

Eoin might've started to chuckle but it was immediately swallowed by a moan when Colin, without hesitating, slid his lips down Eoin's shaft until his nose was buried intimately in the dark curls of hair at the base. He hummed in the back of his throat, earning an appreciative grunt, and then sucked hard as he pulled completely off of Eoin's cock with a loud, lewd, and wet-sounding _POP!_

Colin smirked up at Eoin eyes half-lidded as licked his lips and tasted the traces of salt and musk that lingered there.  He palmed himself roughly though his trousers, biting back a groan as his erection strained uncomfortably against the material. Colin leaned forward again and sucked off the precome pearled on the tip of Eoin's cock, savouring the taste of him beneath his tongue.

Colin gripped Eoin's hips and glanced up at him: Eoin's chin was tilted up, eyes half-lidded and heavy with lust, his head resting against the wall behind him. His lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed, but it was then that Colin noticed that he was tense; stiff and rigid as if he were holding himself back. He could feel the fine tremble of Eoin's body beneath his palms, like he was fighting with some part of himself to remain still.

Colin frowned a little, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. "Fuck my mouth," he said suddenly, tone crisp and decisive.

Eoin's eyes snapped open. "What?" he asked. His voice was rough and viciously sexy, coated with something greedy and dark. He wanted this as much as Colin did. Colin grinned now, mischievous and eager as he gave Eoin's erection a thoughtful suck.

“I said,” he began, then paused to give Eoin's balls a thorough sweep with the flat of his tongue, “ _Fuck_ ,” he licked underside of Eoin’s cock, “ _My_ ,” he spit onto the crown and sucked the saliva back up, “ _Mouth_.” Colin rocked back onto his heels, turned his face up towards Eoin, and licked his lips.

One of Eoin's hands shot out and wound itself in Colin's hair. He tugged none-too-gently and Colin when looked at him, he saw that Eoin's pupils were blown wide with barely constrained need. “You little cockslut,” said Eoin, voice smoky, though there was affection laced clearly between the syllables. He pushed two gloved fingers into Colin's partially opened mouth and Colin complied immediately, laving them with spit; he tasted leather and dirt and moaned with the overwhelming desire to taste every inch of Eoin when he had the chance.

“Fuck,” Eoin swore. He pulled away his fingers and smeared them wetly along the corner of Colin's mouth, then cupped his jaw gently. His gloved thumb stroked over his lips, pressing in and deliberately prising them further apart. The hand in his hair tightened and then in one movement, Eoin thrust his entire length into Colin's mouth. Colin, unprepared, choked a little, but Eoin held Colin's face firm against him, the blunt head of his erection pressed hard against the back of his throat. Eoin’s cock was thick and heavy on his tongue, and Colin’s mouth stretched wide around Eoin's considerable girth.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, maybe more – long enough that Colin could feel his jaw begin to ache. Still Eoin didn't move, only pressed Colin's head onto his cock even more when he started to squirm, holding him firmly in place. A slow, gradual ache began to pulse in Colin’s jaw; he jerked, started to reach up to rub at the soreness, when Eoin growled out a low and forceful: “ _Don’t_.”

Colin stilled after a moment, though the twinge in his jaw began to increase to something almost painful and his lips grew numb the longer he was forced to hold that position. Eoin was silent and unmoving above him, save for the soft stroke of his thumb at the corner of his mouth.

The minutes stretched on and as they rolled by, Colin became hyper-aware of everything around him. The ground dug painfully into his knees; he could feel the unevenness of the road clearly. There was a small rock pressing into his left shin. His muscles quivered, back tense, as he squeezed Eoin's thighs, willing him to move, the ache in his jaw becoming nigh unbearable. He felt a thin line of salival dribble from the corners of his mouth; he worked to breath slowly, every inhale full of the smell of Eoin's skin, hot and damp against his face. He felt the chill of the air a tenfold, distinct contrast to the heat of Eoin's cock hard and throbbing against the back of his throat. Colin heard every noise around him, senses weirdly heightened: he heard Eoin drawing in deep, measured breaths above him; he heard the yowl of a cat somewhere off to the distant right, followed by the crash of a rubbish bin; he heard drunken laughter wafting down from one of the main streets, almost harsh against the absolute stillness of him and Eoin in the alley.

Colin closed his eyes; he was nearing his limit, but even as the twinge in jaw began to slide more into realm of pain, his cock hardened even more in anticipation.

Eoin's fingers trembled in his hair and along the side of his face; they twitched once, which was all the warning Colin had before Eoin was pulling back and fucking his mouth hard and fast. Colin groaned and gripped Eoin's hips tightly, huffing noisily through his nose as he concentrated on keeping his throat relaxed and mouth soft. Both of Eoin's hands cupped his face, fingers digging sharply into his scalp just behind his ears. Colin managed a glance up and saw that Eoin's head was thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut as he unleashed a long, guttural moan and increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

With each quick, harsh stab into Colin's mouth, Eoin's cock slammed up against the back of his throat with punishing force. He choked, mouth slick and wet with spit, unable to help the drool that ran down and over his chin. Still, he couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Eoin tilted forward and looked down at him, eyes dark and his voice rough and filthy as he said, “Such a hot mouth.” He groaned. “Gonna come quick, fuck, fuck," he stuttered briefly, before grunting out, " _Colin_ ,” from between the tight press of his teeth.

Eoin pushed his cock as far as it would go into Colin's mouth and came hard, not bothering to hold back the harsh cry that tore from him. Colin held onto Eoin like he was the only thing anchoring him to the ground as Eoin's come splashed hot and salty down his throat, sucking and swallowing as much of it as he could. Still, some of it leaked over his lips and down his chin, hot, wet and sticky.

Colin pulled back finally, jaw hurting and body trembling as he gasped in huge lungfuls of air. His mouth looked swollen and used, and he was so fucking turned on that he felt like he was going to explode in his pants without touching himself. Shaking, he reached for his cock when suddenly Eoin dragged him up to his feet and spun him to face the wall. Colin stumbled, arms automatically shooting out to brace himself against the side of the building, the brick coarse and uneven beneath his palms.

Eoin pulled Colin flush against him, back to front, and bit down hard on the back of his neck. His tongue painted a wet stripe over his skin to soothe away the sharp pinch of pain, and Colin felt a keen spike of pleasure race down his spine. He gasped out a moan, panting, nearly out of his mind with need and pressed back as Eoin fumbled with the button to his trousers. Eoin's breath was loud in his ear, still ragged like he'd just run a marathon at full speed, but he couldn't hear anything past his own harsh breathing when Eoin pushed his pants down enough to pull his cock free of his boxers.

“Eoin, please,” Colin begged. He turned his head; Eoin kissed him sloppily and swallowed his groan as he wrapped a large hand around Colin's painfully hard erection. He rubbed the tip of Colin’s cock, the soft slide of leather almost too-rough against the over-sensitive head, and Colin felt a sort of stuttering moan escape him. Eoin stroked him gently a few times and then released him; Colin whimpered, immediately missing the contact. Colin pressed the side of his face into Eoin’s palm as he caressed his cheek with a gloved hand, desperate to have Eoin’s hands back on him any way he could.

“Help me with my glove,” Eoin said, rolling the lobe of Colin’s ear between his teeth. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Colin twisted his head and bit down on the tips of Eoin’s gloved fingers, snagging the leather between his teeth, yanking it off with a few short pulls. As soon as the glove was off, Eoin’s hand was back on his cock, pumping him hard and fast - just how Colin liked it. Colin moaned, letting his head drop back against Eoin’s shoulder as the other man pressed small, sloppy nips and kisses to the side of his neck, drawing back briefly to slick a few gloved fingers of his free hand in his own mouth.

Colin shifted and turned a little, spreading his legs a little wider and mouthing absently at Eoin’s throat as he worked a finger into his hole. The burn of being stretched and breached with Eoin’s gloved finger was delicious, the slide of wet leather inside of him cool, as Eoin pressed in another finger alongside the first. Colin just let himself be worked, the hand on his cock and the fingers in his arse moving in erratic rhythm to one another. He couldn't think, only feel, as Eoin's palm slid roughly along his shaft and a third finger pushed inside. Colin felt Eoin drive his gloved fingers deep, curl them slightly, and -

“ - I want you to come for me,” Eoin groaned huskily into his ear.

Colin gasped as Eoin's fingers brushed his prostrate and sent him careening over the edge. He came violently, blurting out something incomprehensible that sounded vaguely like Eoin's name, his vision blurring as he striped Eoin's hand and the wall in front him, hips twitching jerkily. He sagged forward and felt Eoin press an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw, before resting his damp forehead against Colin's back.

After a moment Colin came back to himself, his breathing evening out. He turned to Eoin and offered him a slow, sated grin, pulling up his trousers and adjusting himself as Eoin did the same. He let out a shaky laugh. “We’re going to have to steal a pair of your Gwaine breeches from wardrobe,” he said in a scratchy voice, throat raw with a delicious burn, “you know, for next time.”

Eoin's eyes widened for moment, and then he threw back his head and laughed, open and warm. He snagged an arm around Colin's waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly as he murmured, “You little tart.” The words, like Eoin's breath, were warm and affectionate against his mouth.

Colin smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Eoin's shoulders as he kissed him again.

(The End.)


End file.
